


tell me something

by zombiesolace



Series: feelin' myself [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Character, F/M, First Time, Pre-Canon, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiesolace/pseuds/zombiesolace
Summary: His smile is easy, as relaxed as the way their fingers intertwine. He’s loose limbed and tranquil right until his lower body lies twisted away from her.Dan leans into the curve of his ass and he jumps, his fingers flinching around hers. “Is that a morning wood or are you happy to see me?”(or: introducing Danielle “Let's Talk About Sex” Wilds and Matthew “Aye Aye Captain” Boyd)





	tell me something

**Author's Note:**

> for the All For The Game Bingo, square: ‘chick magnet’. bc if that is not an alias of Dan's then idk what is

Dan wakes slow and without the fanfare of an alarm. It is a disorientating feeling for a collegiate athlete but the soft press of skin against her forehead is more so. Her eyelashes brush against that silk soft warmth as she blinks them open.

“Hey,” Matt murmurs, twining their fingers together.

Dan noses further into his bicep and adjusts her cramped position between him and the wall. Her knees meet the backs of his thighs as she curls in on herself. The bed feels more dreamlike with him in it.

“You good?” he asks, attempting to wiggle his hand free. “I can go.”

Dan makes a displeased noise in the back of her throat and pushes up onto one elbow, their shoulders brushing. It’s late morning, the shades are drawn; it shrouds the room in shadow and makes her sleep worn eyes struggle to focus.

“Why are you whispering?” she says. The room is empty. Allison and Renee long gone from the state of the room. Renee’s favourite shoes are absent and Allison’s makeup is spread haphazardly around her desk. She’s sure there will a text or two in her phone about this predicament she lies in.

Matt shakes his head lightly, his attention more on his phone that she’d like.

That being said, she doesn’t know what she’d like. Pressures are mounting even as the stakes stay the same. Her team is as poorly constructed as to be expected and no matter how she mitigates nothing seems to change. It is her second year as Captain and already it draws to a close: their season was over before it began. Matt wouldn’t be in her bed otherwise.

She thinks they both know that from the way his body is twisted away from her.

Yet their hands still hold, she takes that comfort and tries to act cordial.

“What’s up,” she says. She tugs her sleep cap from her head and flicks it over the headboard.

Matt glances at her with a slight smile. “What’s this then? Are you not a morning person?” He angles his phone so she can see.

“Depends on the day of the week,” she says, leaning into him-- certainly not to get a better look. There’s barely an inch between them already; they touch in three separate points of contact and Dan is acutely aware of each. Despite their clothes they touch skin on skin on skin. She can’t help think it’s a mistake.

She looks for distraction.

 **@hellahgay  
** what! do! i! have! to! do! to! get! @DanWilds#1 to! sit! on! my! face!

 **@BostonBoii  
** i have $76 to my name but i’d waste it all on a claw game for @DanWilds#1

 **@BASTEMYBALLS  
** I kno @DanWilds#1 and I are from different worlds but I truly believe she bats for my team Have You Seen Her Swing

There are many things about being in the public eye that chafe but these comments are almost comfortable in their familiarity. She’s heard it all before and worse with dollar bills raining down around her.

Matt is smiling at her wryly. She doesn't know what she's doing. He’s barely sober, she walks a knife's edge – both byproducts of societal failings. She _thinks_ this is a mistake. It doesn’t feel like one though and that doubles her doubts.

“Everybody loves you,” he says. He’s on the team’s twitter page, scrolling aimlessly.

Dan shrugs. “They find me desirable.”

Matt’s head tilts slightly and he says very carefully, “I’d say there's overlap there. What would you say?”

She rolls her eyes in response. “I agree, doofus, I just also prefer to think that love is personal and that strangers on the Internet shouldn’t hold a candle to that.” She sits up, half braced over Matt to keep her head from smacking on the bunk above.

“It’s not that deep,” she says quietly and Matt smiles unrepentant.

It is an easy smile, as relaxed as the way their fingers intertwine. He’s loose limbed and tranquil right until his lower body lies twisted away from her.

Dan leans into the curve of his ass and he jumps, his fingers flinching around hers. “Is that a morning wood or are you happy to see me?”

Matt grimaces and pushes himself up, remembering the bunk at the last moment and settling back onto his elbows. “Both.”

“I can go,” he says again.

It’s been nine months his crush became apparent, five since she started having to swallow hers down and two since he asked her out. She’s not sure they’re in a relationship – she never did say yes to him – but they certainly having an understanding of sorts.

One of which began with her saying: “I won’t fuck you” and, to her disbelief, ended with that very statement also.

She shouldn’t be surprised. His respect for the Fox women was why she’d let him alone of the boys shift from teammate to friend. She’d had no fucking plans to pursue him when she made that fateful mistake. Dates had come and gone and kisses had followed far too easily.

She doesn’t know what she wants and there’s an easy fix for that.

Dan puts her hand just above the waistband of his sweats, where his treasure trail curls and creeps downward. His sleep warm stomach jumps beneath her palm and the fluttering of her pulse within it. The feeling startles her.

“Do you want me to get you off?” she says. It comes out a little flat in her attempt to remain collected.

Matt swallows, his eyes darting to where her hands hold him. His hips fall flat against the bed, a long breath easing out of him. “Yes.”

Dan bites her lips, almost angrily. “I don’t want you to get me off.”

A small frown creases the skin between his brows. “Okay.”

Her first instinct is to slide her hand down and cup him where he strains against his sweats but she’s not sure either of their nerves could take that. She lies herself down instead; half on top of him, near chest to chest. He curves an arm around her waist hesitantly and she curls hers over his head on the pillow. Her hand remains low on his stomach; she’s hyper aware of that assertion.

Their lips meet and the sweet-sour taste of morning breath spills across her tongue.

Dan jerks back, her mouth pulling in disgust and Matt bursts into laughter.

“Get up,” Dan says, pushing and pulling until they’re both out of bed. “We’re brushing our teeth.”

Matt pulls Dan against him as they walk, tangling their feet and throwing them off path. His laugh is warm in her ear and Dan finds herself smiling too.

There’s a horrible intimacy in brushing your teeth next to someone. The mirror throwing reflection right back in your face making eye contact not only a probability but near unavoidable. Matt grins at Dan, toothpaste pooling in the corners of his mouth, every time they clash. She shyly cuts her eyes away, begrudgingly feeling the flutter in her chest.

She shoves him back onto the bed to feel some semblance of control when they return. Matt laughs nervously, his face surprised.

“You still down?” Dan ask, softer now, as she maneuvers them into the exact same position they were before. This whole thing is new and nerve-wracking enough, she's going to hit all the beats he's already approved.

“Yes,” Matt says, cautiously. He hugs an arm around her waist, the other cupping her hip. His hold is firm like he’s making an attempt at grounding-- someone, both of them.

Dan shuffles herself up until her face is hovering over his. “Talk to me.”

“I feel a little out of the loop,” he confesses.

Dan drops her forehead against his and the breath rushes out of him. “Yeah, me too. I’m figuring things out.”

“Good to know,” Matt says, brighter all of a sudden. His hands squeeze at her waist, his chin tilting up to find her mouth.

The kiss is a slow action, a contented sigh turned affectionate. Dan finds herself eager for it; finds herself pressing closer, licking into his mouth. Matt’s a pleased noise behind her, his tongue slower to stroke and tease. She curls closer, tangling her fingers in his hair – one on his head, the other far lower.

Matt sucks in a sharp breath and pulls away to watch. It sends a thrill through her. She presses her lips softly to the hard line of his jaw as she scratches her nails through his treasure trail. He stops breathing when she drags the pads of her fingers over his covered length.

Dan’s not sure how she feels about this all yet. He’s hot beneath her hand, lively where she strokes him. He fits neatly in her grip and she can make the most of that. She gives a slow squeeze.

“Fuck, Dan,” Matt breathes heavily. She runs her thumb firmly down the length of him and his hips jerk in response.

“Come here,” he murmurs, already pulling her mouth back around to his.

This kiss is lush, sweetly open and insistent. He pants into her mouth, reckless and distracted as his hands spasm on her waist. She swallows the low moan he lets loose like it’s something she can sink her teeth into and struggles closer, leaning into his broad hands.

Matt tugs until she’d sprawled over him, his palms roving over her back and fingers clenching down whenever she rubs at the head of him. Dan laughs when he swears particularly fiercely, bucking hard enough her knees leave the mattress.

“Dan,” he moans.

“I’ve got you, baby,” she promises him. She uses her hips to press down on her hand between them. The change in pressure sends a shudder through his body and brings a gorgeous sigh to his lips. Dan kisses the shivers racing up his throat, his pulse on her tongue. She can feel his heart thudding beneath her breasts and an echoing throb in his cock. He’s burning up beneath her, writhing and stuttering to her delight.

She hums distractedly when he pulls their mouths together again. He keeps his fist in her hair, the hold gentle but resistant. It is probably the most commanding he’s ever been with her. The knowledge that she could easily twist her head free softens her body against his like melting fudge. She drapes herself over him, letting her full weight pin him down.

Matt gasps beneath her, the rolling of his hips faltering. “Thirty second warning.”

Okay, cute. Dan pulls free of his grip, bracing herself over him. His hands scrabble at her shoulders, the brown of his eyes drowned by his fattened pupils. 

“Come back,” he breathes.

“I want to see your face,” she says, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone.

Matt makes out a punch out noise and goes stiff beneath her. His eyes turn heavily lidded, his mouth soft; a blush of red blood burning over his cheeks. He’s an awful pretty sight.

“Dan,” he whispers, blinking laboriously. His muscles slowly unclench, his grip gentling. She finds herself leaning in, gently pulled like the moon in orbit.

She rubs her palm lightly against the growing wetness in his pants and plants kisses over his cheeks. “I like you like this,” she declares.

Matt laughs faultingly. “God help me.”

Dan settles down upon him, her chin cupped in hand. Matt looks at her lazily, the very tips of his fingers bushing up and down her thighs. She can still feel his heart racing in his chest and is surprised to feel her’s is slightly elevated. That was fairly quick, but then she's doesn't believe any of the bullshit, myths, or expectations surrounding sex. That's why she's taking a very literal hands on approach.

Matt brings her free hand to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to her palm. Dan can’t help but smirk. “What?” he says, soft like he’s ready to join in her laughter.

“That’s the hand I had practically on your dick,” she says. It’s an odd thought. It’s the most she’s ever brushed up against a dick outside of Snowy Starlet’s. 

Matt stares up at her for a long, long moment. “I’ve wanted to romance you for a while now and I’m just realising all over again how much of a challenge you’re going to make this.”

Dan bites her lip against the grin taking over her mouth. That’s a line she’ll fret over later but right now she’s been thoroughly kissed and rocked her dude’s world. “I’m deeply sorry.”

Matt snorts, wrapping his arms around her and dragging her up his body to rest his mouth against her forehead. “Mmm, I figure we’ll make something of our own.”

Dan closes her eyes and presses her lips tenderly to the hollow of Matt’s throat. She’s known since she was young enough to buy into the narrative of the ‘happily ever after’ that she wasn’t cut out for it. Not in any sense of the phrase that she’d ever seen deemed ‘normal’.

She wants Matt to be right.

**Author's Note:**

> this series is killer and i'm ex-fucking-cited for it, posting will be regular


End file.
